Heretofore, there has been utilized a camera which is mounted to an edge of a display device (for example, a TV set or a display of a personal computer) and in which an orientation of a light receiving part can be controlled in a vertical direction. A camera that is disclosed in Japanese Design Registration No. 1291736 is provided, at a position spaced downward from a main body accommodating a light receiving part, with a plate-shaped mounting part to be mounted to a display device.